


Somber Sunset

by Jana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart made for the fic When the Sky Falls by ginnyvos and Only_1_Truth, chapter ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somber Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts), [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Sky Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450675) by [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos), [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



This was how Bond found him, covered in dried blood, glasses still cracked and askew, sitting in the sand and staring vacantly out over the ocean which, by now, had turned to high tide and was dangerously close to lapping at Quint's knees. Under the blood and grime, patches of skin were turning bright red with the sun, but Quint didn’t seem to notice. It was probably good that no one else was around, because the way Bond blinked in sincere shock was very unbecoming to an MI6 agent.

 

  
[Somber Sunset](http://hepatizon.deviantart.com/art/Somber-Sunset-494242461) by [Hepatizon](http://hepatizon.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
